


Another Chance

by anime_haikyuu_simp_94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Gay, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_haikyuu_simp_94/pseuds/anime_haikyuu_simp_94
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi swore he would never speak to Tsukishima Kei ever again. Not after what happened. He would never forgive him. His heart had been broken into a thousand pieces and he knew he would never recover. But after 3 years of separation, Tsuki arrives at Yamaguchi's door. What does he want? And will Yamaguchi set aside his anger for long enough to find out?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy Rain pelted against the window. Yamaguchi Tadashi glanced outside, wondering how long the storm was going to last. The sky was covered in dark clouds, it didn't seem like the rain would stop anytime soon. Not that it mattered, he didn't have any plans anyways. His phone buzzed, alerting him of a text. He turned from the window and looked to see who it was from. 

Text Message from The ol' Karasuno Gang Groupchat:  
Tanaka: Yo yo who wants to get together and watch scary movies??? Noya is already here 

Asahi: I'm on my way with the snacks

Daichi: Suga and I have a date planned, sorry 

Hinata: aww man we wanted the whole gang to be there! 

Kageyama: I'm coming 

Ennoshita: yeah the three forgotten ones are coming ;)

Tanaka: who are you again? XD 

Tsukkishima Kei is typing.... 

Yamaguchi held his breath. If Tsukishima was going then he was not. He refused to speak to that rude, selfish, jackass ever again. Just thinking about him made his heart burn, his lungs squeeze, and his blood boil. His phone buzzed again. Tsukishima must have answered. He bit his lip as he read the new text. 

Text Message from The ol' Karasuno Gang Groupchat:  
Tsukishima: sorry, I've got lots of homework 

Hinata: you're just making excuses :P 

Tsukishima: No, I'm just being a responsible student and actually trying, unlike someone 

Kageyama: Oi watch it, I know where you live 

Tsukishima: do I look like I'm afraid of you 

Suga: calm down children! 

Tanaka: aight so Daichi, Suga, and Tsukishima aren't coming. anyone else? 

Hinata: Yamaguchi? are you coming? 

Shit. He had to respond now. He wasn't going to say anything. He didn't really feel like going, but he hadn't seen some of the team in a long time. He really missed them. Except for Tsukishima of course. He did not miss him at all. He quickly typed his response. 

To the groupchat The ol' Karasuno Gang:  
Yamaguchi: Yes I'll be there 

Hinata: YAY! 

Tanaka: sweet! see y'all soon! 

Yamaguchi put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. Seeing his friends would be good, but he knew it would bring back painful memories. More than likely someone would ask him about Tsukishima, which he did not look forward to. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kageyama I'm scared..." Hinata's voice shook as the group of boys watched the movie IT. 

"Baka it's a horror movie, what did you think." 

"Hold me!" 

Kageyama let out a yelp as Hinata dove into his lap. Yamaguchi laughed. He enjoyed watching his two friends interact. They made an interesting couple, but they were obviously happy. Tsukishima had often held Yamaguchi just like that- no. He refused to think about it. 

"Asahi don't cry it's ok-" Noya wrapped his arms around his large boyfriend, who was currently sobbing. Tanaka laughed and laughed. Yamaguchi couldn't help but smile. It was good to be with his friends again. The front door opened, and someone walked into Tanaka's home. Tanaka paused the movie and went into the front room to see who it was. 

"Hey guys! Tsukishima is here!" 

No. Oh no. No no no no NO. Yamaguchi stood, hands shaking. This was NOT happening. He had to leave. 

"Yamaguchi? Where you going?" Hinata noticed him trying to sneak out of the room. 

"I- er... I feel sick..." it wasn't a lie, he did feel sick to his stomach. 

"Oh that's too bad, hope you feel better soon." 

"Yeah.. thanks.." He quickly left the room, sliding into the kitchen. Tanaka stood by the fridge asking Tsukishima what he wanted to drink. 

"Uhh anything is fine, really Tanaka." 

"Well we've got lots of soda in my room, do you just want that?" 

"Yeah. sounds good." 

Yamaguchi stayed pinned to the wall, praying they wouldn't notice him. The two boys walked closer, heading straight towards him. He held his breath. 

"Oh, hey Yamaguchi. Did you need something from the kitchen? I could get it for you." Tanaka noticed him standing there. Shit. Tsukishima turned and looked right at him. 

"Hey-" 

Yamaguchi ran before the blond could say anything else. He ran outside and down the street, not really looking where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima POV 

"What was that all about? I knew you guys were having trouble but..." Tanaka gave Tsukishima a concerned look. 

"Eh it's nothing. It's fine. Let's just watch some movies." He shook the thought of Yamaguchi from his mind. He thought that maybe he could talk to him if the whole team was there, maybe then he could have a conversation. But Yamaguchi had run at the sight of him. Obviously things were still the same. He didn't know what he had expected. He really didn't blame Yamaguchi at all. He had been a jerk, and he regretted everything. If only he could explain- no, he doubted he would ever get to talk to his freckled friend again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years ago 

"Hey, me and Kageyama are going to arcade, do you guys wanna come?" Hinata smiled at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Please?" 

"No. We have other plans." Tsukishima had no desire to spend his graduation night with those two idiots. 

"Tsuki, you don't have to be so mean..." Yamaguchi pleaded with him. 

"Well it's true, isn't it?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Ok, then let's go." He grabbed his boyfriend by the arm, gently yanking him away. 

"Bye guys! See you sometime soon!" Hinata waved at them, causing Tsukishima to scowl. 

"Tsuki.. why are you in such a bad mood today?" 

"shut up." He didn't have the patience right now. He just wanted to go home. 

"gomen...tsuki..." 

The couple walked to Tsukishima's house, their hands intertwined. Once arrived, they settled on the couch and turned on Netflix. 

"What do you want to watch?" Yamaguchi flipped through shows. 

"Who said we're gonna watch?" 

His boyfriend turned a deep red color. "Tsu- Tsukki-" Their lips connected, and he pulled Yamguchi close. 

"mhnn~" a moan resonated from his throat. He slowly grinded his hips, his body getting hot. "Tadashi~" 

His phone rang loudly, interrupted the heated make-out. 

"Just ignore it, Kei" Yamaguchi wrapped his legs around Tsukishima's waist, his breath hot against his neck. 

He went back to kissing his boyfriend, but his phone rang again. And again. It was beginning to ruin the mood. 

"Ugh, I'm muting your phone Tsuki." Yamaguchi grabbed the phone and went to silence it. His face went pale, his eyes wide. "Tsuki... it's uh... it's Kuroo... But why.. why is his contact photo so..." He trailed off, biting his lip. 

"So... what, Yamaguchi?" 

Tsukishima and never seen his boyfriend look so, angry before. "Why is it so sexual? He doesn't have a shirt on.. and it looks like he doesn't have pants either... But I can't tell..." 

Before Tsukishima could answer, Yamaguchi had answered the call. "Hello? Why are you calling Tsukishima?......This is Yamaguchi, his boyfriend.... you didn't know he had a boyfriend?..... Have you been, seeing him?.....Oh I see, have you been uhh sle-sleeping with him?...." The look Yamaguchi gave him sent daggers into his back. Oh boy. He'd been caught. He honestly knew this would happen eventually, he had just hoped it wouldn't happen so soon. 

His boyfriend slammed the phone on the table. "YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH KUROO?" 

"It was only like... three times.." 

"And you think that makes it ok?!" tears streamed down Yamaguchi's face. "How is that ok? I'm your boyfriend, damn it! You're supposed to be mine! How would you feel if I was secretly sleeping with Hinata? Which would never happen, and you wanna know why? Because you're the only person I want to be with! I love you, and and I thought that I was special to you!" 

"You.. you are special, Tadashi.." 

"Well I don't feel special! You lied to me, hid this behind my back, and had the decency to claim that it was only a couple times? It doesn't matter how many times, Tsukishima Kei." Yamaguchi pulled away from him, grabbing his things. 

"Tadashi.. don't.. don't leave..." 

"Goodbye, Tsukishima. don't call me ever again." 

And with those five words his life ended. Yamaguchi left him, refused to speak to him. He had ruined the greatest thing to happen to him, and he feared he would never get it back.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi POV 

3 years ago 

Yamaguchi sat up from his bed, tears dried to his cheeks. He had spent another evening sobbing in his room, his phone turned off, ignoring everyone. Hinata seemed worried about him, and Suga had called him twice. He hadn't answered. He had no desire to speak to anyone. The number of missed calls and unanswered texts from Tsukishima was high, but he didn't care. He had made a promise to himself to never talk to that cheating bastard ever again. 

"Tadashi, Tsukishima is at the door again" his mother poked her head into his room. 

"I'm not home, I don't want to talk to him." 

"Alright..." 

It had been two weeks since he found out about Kuroo, and he was still just as hurt, just as angry. How dare Tsukishima do that to him. After everything they'd been through together. It was more than insulting, it was just plain cruel. And Kuroo of all people? What did he have that Yamaguchi didn't? A lot of things, actually. He could see what Tsukishima liked about the guy. He was muscular and strong, and definitely more handsome that Yamaguchi was. These thoughts kept him awake at night, they filled him with jealousy and hatred. He needed to clear his brain. He decided to go for a walk. 

"Hey Yamaguchi!" a bright a smiling Hinata greeted him on the street. A less bright, kinda grumpy Kageyama stood next to him. 

"Hey guys.." He wasn't really in the mood to talk. 

"Are you ok? You seem sad, Yamaguchi" 

"I uh.. had a fight with.. Tsukishima.. that's all..." 

"Oh... I hope you guys figure it out!" 

"Boke, it's none of your business." 

"Oh, sorry." 

"It's ok Hinata.. I'll just.. be going, then." He stepped around the couple and kept walking. His heart pounded in his throat, tears threatening to fall. He didn't want to cry again, but talking about Tsukishima had brought back those awful feelings. He ran back home and fell onto his bed, soaking his pillow. Would the pain ever end? He knew in his heart he would never be able to heal. He was torn apart, and he didn't know what to do.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day 

Yamaguchi really didn't like thinking about what happened all those years ago. But instead of sadness or grief all he felt now was pure anger. It was the only thing he felt when he thought about Tsukishima. Well, it was the only feeling he would allow himself to feel. He pushed everything else down, ignoring it, hoping it would go away. 

The doorbell rang, bringing him from his thoughts. Who could it be, this late at night? His parents were on a date, so he was home alone. He got up from the couch and slowly opened the door. 

"Hey... Yamaguchi." Tsukishima stood there, scratching the back of his neck. 

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to visit any more." He tried to keep his tone calm, but he knew he sounded just as angry as he felt. 

"I uh.. I know. I wanted to.. talk. about, things." 

"I know what you want to talk about, and I don't want to talk about it. Now leave." 

"Wait, please just.. can we please talk? please Yams?" 

"Don't call me that. I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to you ever again." He slowly started to shut the door. Tsukishima placed his foot in the way, a pleading look on his face. 

"Yamaguchi, please." 

"Alright, fine. If you're going to beg, then fine. We can talk. In the morning. Come back in the morning. I'm tired, and I don't want to do this right now." It would be easier to make Tsukishima leave if he wasn't alone. In the morning his mom would be here, and he knew she would help him get rid of the annoying male. 

"....Thank you.. for considering uhh.. yeah.. talking to me... I'll see you in the morning..." 

Yamaguchi shut the door quickly, and headed to his room. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Why had he decided to talk? It didn't matter, he knew nothing would happen. He was beyond mad, and one little chat wasn't going to change anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamaguchi POV 

Yamaguchi sat in his front room, waiting for Tsukishima to arrive. His mother was in the kitchen making lunch. The sun shone through the window, and birds chirped outside. It was a beautiful day, but he knew it was going to be a terrible one. As if his thoughts had called him here, the doorbell rang in that next moment. He stood and answered the door. Anger flooded through him as his eyes settled upon the tall black haired boy next to Tsukishima. 

"Why is Kuroo here?" he practically spit the words out. 

"To help me.. explain.." 

"You really think that bringing the man you cheated on me with is going to help anything?" 

"Just hear me out, please..." 

"Fine. Come inside." He turned from the doorway and sat back down, his eyes watching Kuroo. The horrid man. "Alright, start talking." 

Kuroo spoke first. "It's all my fault, really. I know you're mad at Tsukishima but it's really my fault." 

This should be good. "And how's that?" 

"We really only hooked up a couple times. I had just gone through I terrible breakup with Kenma, and I was.. lonely and kinda desperate... I called Tsukishima to hangout and maybe practice volleyball or something, anything to distract me from my pain. He came over and after awhile I just... felt needy and I kinda... forced myself onto him." 

"You raped him? That is terrible." He didn't like Kuroo before, but now he REALLY didn't like him. 

Tsukishima shook his head. "He didn't rape me. He just got kind of touchy and I uhh eventually gave in, which was very wrong on my part. I should have just told him no and left." 

"Yes, you should have. But you said it happened a couple times, so obviously you enjoyed it." Yamaguchi clenched his jaw. This was only making him more angry. 

"No, not really. I felt guilty for weeks. But I didn't say anything because I thought that if I ignored it, i could just forget it ever happened." Tsukishima sighed. "But then Kuroo called me and begged me to come over. It was supposed to be his anniversary with Kenma and he was depressed. I told myself I was just going over to cheer him up, but then he begged me to do it again." 

"And you gave in." 

"yeah.. It happened all so fast, I didn't really realise what we were doing until it was too late..." 

Yamaguchi stood and crossed to the window, looking out at the sky. "And yet you kept it a secret still. Did you do it again? more than twice?" 

"We only had sex twice, but Kuroo has been touchy with me a few times since." 

"I truly was the one at fault here, Yamaguchi. I was in pain and I was using Tsukishima as a replacement for Kenma. I was being toxic and horrible. something I'm good at, apparently." Kuroo sounded very repentant. Yamaguchi almost felt bad. Almost. 

"What do you expect me to do with this information, Tsukishima?" 

The blonde let out a deep breath, before speaking. "Kuroo, you can leave now. I want to talk to Yamaguchi alone." 

Kuroo left, once again apologizing for being such a jerk. Tsukishima approached Yamaguchi at the window. He looked over at the taller male, and to his surprise found tears in his eyes. 

"Tsukishima? Are you crying?" 

"Please Yams- Yamaguchi. I know I don't deserve it, I know how much you hate me. But I'm begging you to please forgive me. Please give me another chance."


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukishima POV 

"No" was the only word Yamaguchi spoke. Tsukishima felt his heart drop to his feet. 

"No? You won't even consider it?" he knew he shouldn't be begging, but the last three years without his boyfriend had been Hell. He needed him, and he didn't want to be alone anymore. "Please Yamaguchi."

"I said no. I'm still mad, and I don't want to get hurt again." 

"I won't. I won't hurt you again. Kuroo and I aren't friends any more, I won't be hanging out with him. I won't.. I won't let him or anybody take me away from you again. Just please give me another chance. I- I need you." His emotions were exploding, and he couldn't gain control. He was never like this, but being without Yamaguchi for so long had made him a mess. 

"You need me? YOU need ME? After how many years of friendship and then how many years of being together? I thought we knew that we loved and needed each other. But then you threw me aside, and slept with someone else. Twice. That doesn't make me feel very needed." 

"I know that Yams, and I'm trying to make you understand just how sorry I am! I ruined us, I made a mess of my life, and it haunts me. I think about how much I hurt you and it makes me sick. I need to make things right, I need you to forgive me and let me try again. Please." He didn't know what he would do if Yamaguchi refused. He had put this off for years, hoping that time would heal both of their wounds. But he now was afraid that he was too late. 

The room was silent for about two minutes, but it felt like much longer. He stood there, waiting for Yamaguchi to say something. Anything. He wished he could read the boys mind, to know exactly how he was feeling. 

"....I can't believe I'm doing this... fine. Fine. You can start over. As my friend." 

Hope slowly filled Tsukishima's heart. It wasn't exactly what he had wanted, but it was a start. To be friends again. If he did this correctly, then maybe, just maybe, he could call Yamaguchi his once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamaguchi POV 

"Aha! We won again! You guys should quit before we embarrass you too much hehe" Hinata taunted Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as the four of them, Kageyama being the fourth person, played table tennis. 

"We're not going to quit, idiot." Tsukishima rolled his eyes and tossed the ping pong ball into the air, hitting it across the net. They were at Daichi's grandparents house, celebrating his birthday. All of Karasuno was there, and a few of their friends from other teams. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been back on speaking terms for about a week, and so far it was going good. 

"Who's ready for cake?" Suga called from the other room. 

"I'm ready for cake if it's yours~" Daichi's voice was deep and seductive. 

"Oh gross, get a room!" Tsukishima shouted, causing Yamaguchi to laugh. His blonde friend turned to him, surprised. "I haven't heard you laugh in a long time, I've missed that sound." 

"Gross, get a room" Kageyama said with a smirk. 

"Oh shut up." Hinata smacked his boyfriends arm.

The four of them went into the kitchen to get cake. After singing happy birthday, Daichi blew out the candles and everyone got a slice. Yamaguchi hadn't been this happy in a while, he was really enjoying being with all of his friends. His eyes searched for Tsukishima. He found him in the corner arguing with Noya. 

"It's purple! Asahi gave it to me!" 

"It's obviously pink." 

Ah, they were discussing the color of Noya's shirt apparently. It was an odd color, not quite purple but not quite pink either. It was amusing to see Noya get all defensive about it, honestly. 

"I'm telling you it's purple!" Noya turned to him. "Yamaguchi, it's purple, right?" 

"No Yams, tell him it's pink." Tsukishima winked at him, something that threw him completely off guard. His face went red and his pulse quickened. 

"er..uh.. yeah.. it's pink.." 

"What?! don't take his side! it's purple!" 

"You heard him, Noya, it's pink. C'mon Yams let's get more cake." 

He was too baffled to argue, or correct Tsukishima on that nickname. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he had missed being called that. It was very endearing and it made his stomach flutter. They approached the table with the remaining cake on it, and found Tanaka taking a slice. 

"Oh hey guys, wait... are you... back together?" 

"No, just.. just friends." Tsukishima spoke up before Yamaguchi could, which honestly surprised him. 

"Oh, well I'm glad you're on good terms again." 

"So am I" He knew as he spoke those words that he meant it. He had been skeptical at first, not sure what would happen with this new friendship of theirs. But it turned out to be quite almost the same as before. And he had missed that. His heart clenched at that moment, and his eyes burned with the threat of tears. His emotions all started to appear at once, and it overwhelmed him. He stifled a sob and quickly headed towards the bathroom. 

"Yams? Are you ok?" 

Tsukishima had followed him, obvious concern on his face. He nodded. 

"I'm fine I just need a moment... alone." 

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen then." 

He sat down on the toilet lid and buried his face into his hands, letting the tears flow. Now that all his anger was gone, the immense pain and grief was coming back. Oh he had missed Tsuki so much. His wavy blond hair, those sharp yellow eyes, they way his voice sounded when he spoke sweet romantic things, Yamaguchi had missed it all so much. And now being here, as his friend, he realised just how deeply he still loved Tsukishima. He could not deny it. But was it wise to let himself feel this way? Should he give in to these feelings? What if he gets hurt again? He would never recover. It would end him. But was it worth the risk? To have Tsukishima love him again? He wiped the tears from his cheeks and left, heading towards the kitchen. It was time to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukishima POV 

Tsukishima stood in the kitchen, chewing on some cake. It was chocolate, and very tasty. Asahi approached him, holding a... receipt? 

"What do you have there, Asahi?" 

"It's the receipt for that shirt Noya is wearing. It was still in my wallet." 

"And?" 

Asahi handed it to him. "It says right on there 'purple v-neck $20'" 

He couldn't help it. He laughed. "Noya wanted you to show me this? To prove that it's purple? That is just sad." 

"He likes to be right" Asahi smiled. "Even when I know he's not, he likes to think that he is." 

Yamaguchi arrived at that moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow Tsuki for a second?" 

"Yeah of course." 

"Thanks. Can we speak privately please?" 

Tsukishima was shocked. "Uhh yeah, yeah. Let's go out back." 

They stepped out onto the backyard, thr quiet of the night filling the air. He had no idea what this was about, and after seeing Yamaguchi cry earlier he was very concerned. "Is... everything, ok?" 

His friend shook his head. "I'm- I'm feeling conflicted, Tsuki." 

Conflicted? About what? Being friends again? He hoped not. He was enjoying his life again, happy to finally have Yamaguchi back in it. He didn't want it to stop. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't need to because Yamaguchi kept going. 

"Being your friend again this last week made me release just how badly I'd missed you. I'd been hiding my pain behind my anger but now that we're friends, my anger went away. And all those other feelings came back." 

"Is that why you were crying earlier?" 

"Yeah.... Tsuki. I- I missed you a lot. And i still miss some things that we had.. But I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt again but I want to trust you again." 

Tsukishima held his breath. He desperately needed to hear what he hoped Yamaguchi was about to say. He longed to have that boy in his arms again. To kiss him and love him and make him his. But he didn't want to cross the line, so he hadn't even held hands yet. 

"Tsuki I still love you. And... And you really hurt me, but I think that you're genuinely sorry. Are you? Are you genuinely sorry?" 

"I am more sorry than words can express, Yams." 

"Then, I think I want to try this again. Being... boyfriends.. If you can promise me you won't cheat on me again." 

He reached out and pulled Yamaguchi into his arms. "Oh Yams, I would rather die than do that to you. I love.. I love you, and I won't let you down ever again." 

Their lips connected in that moment and it seemed to them like the world had disappeared. All that mattered right then and there was the two do them. Tsukishima held on to his love like he never intended to let go. He had lost him once, and he vowed to never ever lose him again.

The End


End file.
